El principió de mi felicidad
by Naomi-1989
Summary: Sasuke uchiha vuelve a la aldea despues de varios años... pero no vuelve solo... este fic es principalmente sasusaku
1. conociéndonos

**Conociéndonos **

Sasuke volvió a la aldea después de haber matado a su hermano, sin embargo no volvió solo, el regresó con una niña pequeña de unos dos años llamada Kasumi, que era la hija de Itachi y como él mató a su padre y ella no tenia la culpa decidió criarla.

Después de volver se casó con Sakura, el mismo día que Naruto se casó con Hinata.

Naruto y Sasuke después de tener a sus primogénitos competían secretamente para ver quien iba a tener más hijos, sin embargo, Sakura y Hinata se enteraron de dicha competencia y decidieron operarse secretamente con Tsunade para no tener más hijos. Así que ahí quedaron Naruto y Sasuke con su competencia, aunque de todas formas tuvieron varios hijos 6 cada uno, por lo tanto, quedaron en empate.

--

Ya había amanecido en Konoha, en la casa de los Uchiha ya había comenzado la actividad, excepto en la habitación del primogénito de la familia, aún se encontraba profundamente dormido. Sin embargo esa calma no le duraría mucho...

-**tititi... tititi... tititi...**– el sonido de la alarma invadió el lugar

-¿**que hora es?**– se peguntaba un azabache aun acostado busco a ciegas el celular, apago la alarma, lo tiro lejos y siguió durmiendo por un rato hasta que los rayos del sol no permitían que él siguiera durmiendo. Se levanto como un verdadero zombi, frotándose los ojos y bostezando, hasta que llego a s u celular, reviso la hora – **son las nueve y media, que tempranos es**- se detuvo a pensar un instante- **mierda, tengo veinte minutos para estar en la academia**- Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salio corriendo de su habitación.

Su nombre Sasuke Uchiha, un chico de doce años. Idéntico a su padre físicamente, pero es mucho más expresivo y un tanto más revoltoso. A pesar de ser muy inteligente y poseer grandes habilidades, a veces es un tanto perezoso y despreocupado. Ese día estaba vestido como su padre a la misma edad que él, ósea un short blanco, polera azula con el símbolo Uchiha, y unas mangasen su antebrazo.

Sasuke menor iba corriendo a toda velocidad por el pasillo principal de la casa, llevando en la mano la banda de Konoha, el día anterior se había graduado de la academia junto con sus compañeros y hoy debían estar diez para las diez en la academia para conocer a sus nuevos maestros jounin, por eso la prisa.

Estaba tan concentrado en salir de su hogar que no se dio cuenta que alguien salía de la cocina, choco con esta persona y por producto del impacto retrocedió varios centímetros cayendo al suelo...

-**pero quien fue el imbecil que...** –se quejaba el pequeño azabache mientras se frotaba la cabeza, pero al ver con quien había chocado cerro la boca y palideció. Había chocado nada más ni nada menos que con su padre- **jejeje, perdón papá**- decía nerviosamente, ya que su padre lo miraba bastante molesto.

-**deberías tener más cuidado Asuke, y cuidar tú lenguaje**– estaba bastante molesto, ayudo a levantar a su hijo y lo comenzó a regañar- **no deberías correr así por la casa, imaginate que en vez de chocar conmigo hubieras chocado con algunos de tus hermanos más pequeños. Deberías ser más cuidadoso, ya te convertiste en un genin se supone que tienes reflejos, pues usal...**

-**lo siento papá, no tengo tiempo, se me hace tarde** – comenzaba a correr de nuevo, dejo hablando solo a su padre, sabia que esa acción tendría sus consecuencias después. Pero ahora lo que importaba era correr, correr y correr lo más rápido que pudiese para llegar a la academia a tiempo.

La villa de los Uchiha quedaba bastante lejos de la academia y de la aldea. Corría a más no poder, ya estaba a escasas cuadras de la academia solo debía doblar a la derecha en la punta de diamante. Sin embargo, volvió a chocar con una persona

-**pero ahora con quien demonios...**

-**Deberías tener más cuidado**– era una voz femenina, que estaba aun en el suelo, frotándose la cabeza.

-¿**Narumi?**- pregunto sorprendido

-**Sasu-kun**-dijo ella sonrojada y sorprendida

-**perdóname, no me fije**– le tendió la mano para que ella se parara, ella la agarro y ambos e miraron a los ojos y se sonrojaron levemente.

-**gracias Sasu-kun**– le regalo una gran sonrisa a su amigo

Narumi Uzumaki, una niña de doce años. Rubia de ojos azules, como el jutsu sexy de Naruto, llevaba el cabello amarrado en dos coletas altas. Estaba vestida con una falda naranja, donde abajo tenia unas calzas apegadas que le llegaban a media pierna color azul. Una polera apegada la mitad azul y la mitad naranja, sin mangas.

-**Narumi, ven se nos hace tarde**– toma a su amiga de la mano y sale corriendo con ella. Finalmente llegan al salón tarde obviamente, sin embargo los dejaron entrar de todas formas, porque aun no llegaban tres jounin y no podían comenzar sin ellos.

De pronto aparecen tres anbus en una nube de humo...

-**Perdón por la tardanza Iruka-sensei, pero acabamos de llegar de nuestra misión** –decía un Anbu más bajo de los tres y por su voz se notaba que era mujer.

-**no te preocupes... bien comenzare con los equipos**– asigno a los equipos hasta que quedaron solo nueve genin y los tres anbus- **bien el equipo catorce estará al mando del jounin Takeshi Gai y sus alumnos serán: Takai Akimichi, Kisho Aburame y Shizuka Nara**- el futuro sensei se saco la mascara

Takeshi Gai, un Anbu jounin de quince años. Es la versión joven de su padre, Maito Gai.

Takai Akimichi, un chico de doce años igual a su padre.

Kisho Aburame, un chico de doce años, igual a su padre solo que su cabellos es azul oscuro.

Shizuka Nara, una chica de doce años, cabello negro y ojos verde oscuro.

-**bien chicos, ustedes serán desde hoy mis aprendices y juntos, ¡explotaremos el poder de la juventud!**– dijo con mucho entusiasmo y con llamitas en los ojos Takeshi, sus nuevos alumnos solo lo miraron con un tic en sus ojos y una gran gota

-**esto va a ser una pesadilla, que problemático**- comento para si la chica Nara, con una gotita

-**Me das vergüenza ajena Takeshi, como puedes decir esas tonterías**– decía el otro Anbu

-¿**Qué has dicho amargado?**– lo decía apuntándolo con su dedo índice

-**bien, el equipo quince**– Iruka ignoró completamente la pronta disputa entre los anbus- **estará al mando del jounin Yuta Hatake y sus alumnos serán: Minato Uzumaki, Jiro Inuzuka y Keiko Hatake** – el Hatake se saco la mascara.

Yuta Hatake, un Anbu jounin de quince años. Su cabello es de color morado oscuro al igual que sus ojos, posee un cuerpo atlético y es muy guapo.

Minato Uzumaki un chico de doce años, rubio de ojos azules, es más calmado que su padre

Jiro Inuzuka un chico de doce años igual a su padre y su perro se llama Atari

Keiko Hatake, una chica de doce años, cabellos plateado ojos negros

-**yo seré su sensei** –dijo sonriente el Hatake

-**por que me toco contigo hermano**- se quejo su hermanita

-**y yo que se, pero desde ahora me tendrás que decir, Yuta-sensei, al igual que tus compañeros-**

-**Yuta ya veras, mi equipo será mucho mejor que el tuyo**- le decía Takeshi desafiante a su compañero

-¿**que?... ¿dijiste algo?**- pregunto el aludido para molestarlo

-**siempre es lo mismo contigo, finges no escuchar... pero apuesto que o haces porque eres un cobarde** – se lo dijo empuñando su mano frente a él

-**ja... te conviene no meterte conmigo, yo siempre te gano**– lo miraba con superioridad

Sus nuevos alumnos miraban con una gotita la acción de sus senseis ya que se comportaban como niños.

-**Y esto yo lo vivo a diario**- fue lo único que dijo la integrante femenina del escuadrón Anbu, para luego sacarse la mascara.

-**bien, el equipo dieciséis, estará al mando de la jounin Kasumi Uchiha y sus alumnos serán...** – fue interrumpido por la kunoichi

-**Seichi Yamanaka, Narumi Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha**– miro a sus alumnos con una gran sonrisa

Kasumi Uchiha, una joven de quince años. Muy linda de cabellos celeste amarrado en una coleta alta y larga, sus ojos son de color lila, esbelta de buen cuerpo, con una dulce mirada

Seichi Yamanaka, un chico de doce años. Es casi igual a Sai, la única diferencia entre ambos es que el tiene los ojos de su madre, esos ojos entre verdes y azules.

-**bien eso es todo, pueden irse**- fue ultimo que dijo Iruka y desapareció en una nube de humo

-**bien yo seré su sensei chicos**- dijo sonriente la Uchiha

-¡**genial!**- expresaron contento y al mismo tiempo Sasuke y Narumi

-**usted es muy linda Kasumi-sensei**- comento Seichi levemente sonrojado

-**gracias Seichi**- le agradeció su sensei y luego miro a sus compañeros Anbu, que aun se miraban con desafió-** ustedes dos, déjense de estupideces, que por sus tontas disputas llegamos tarde, así que será mejor que hagamos lo que dice en el programa**- su voz era autoritaria y a sus compañeros no les molestaba que les hablara así, ya que dejaron de inmediato de mirarse y se acercaron a ella.

-**entonces... ¿Almorzamos juntos, Kasumi-chan?**- le pregunto sonrojado el Hatake

-**claro, Yuta-kun**- respondió sonrojada

-**y yo ¿Qué?**- pregunto Takeshi al sentirse apartado

-**tú te buscas una novia y te vas al fin del mundo** –le respondió el Hatake para fastidiarlo

-¿**que? Ya veras Hatake**- le dijo levantando el puño y con tono amenazador Takeshi a su compañero

-**lo siento Takeshi-kun, pero debemos hablar algo importante, para la otra nos acompañas, ¿si?- **se disculpo amablemente la Uchiha

-_"siempre es lo mismo, ellos dos salen a comer solos"_- pensó desanimado Takeshi

-_"bien hecho Kasumi, te libraste de esa peste, hoy en el almuerzo te pediré que seas mi novia"_- pensó Yuta decidido

-_"pobre Takeshi-kun, siempre lo apartamos pero, esta vez, tal vez Yuta-kun me pida ser su novia y yo aceptare con gusto"_- pensaba contenta la peliceleste

-**bien entonces, nos separamos**- dijo la peliceleste a sus compañeros anbus

-**cada quien con su equipo**- comento el pelimorado

-**hasta la próxima**- se despidió el moreno del poder de la juventud

Cada uno salio con su equipo para conocerse mejor...

-**bien preséntense...**- les ordeno Kasumi a sus nuevos alumnos

-**pero Kasumi, si tú ya nos conoces...**- se quejó Sasuke

-**si, tú ya nos conoces y nosotros ya nos conocemos...**-explico la rubia de ojos cielo

-**si, para que presentarnos eso seria una perdida de tiempo...**- apoyo Seichi

-**verán, yo soy su sensei, así que me respetan cuando yo diga algo ustedes lo hacen y si yo digo que se presentes, ustedes se presentan... ¡esta claro!** –estaba molesta y gritando

-**hai**- respondieron y asintieron nerviosamente al mismo tiempo sus alumnos

-**comiencen**- Seichi levanto la mano- ¿**Qué sucede??**

-¿**Cómo nos presentamos? Es decir, ¿Por que no nos da un ejemplo?**- pregunto el Yamanaka

-¡**uf!**-Kasumi suspira-**de acuerdo, yo me llamo Kasumi Uchiha, tengo quince años. Las cosas que me gustan son muchas, pero de ellas resaltan mi adicción reconocida al chocolate, mis pasatiempos son entrenar, leer y salir con Yuta. Lo que me disgusta, bueno son muchas cosas y creanme no les gustaría verme molesta o enojada. Y mi sueño para el futuro es por el momento, que ustedes sean unos grandes ninjas para el futuro**-hizo una pausa-** ahora ustedes, comiences de derecha a izquierda**

-**yo soy Seichi Yamanaka, tengo doce años. Lo que más me gusta es dibujar, mi pasatiempo es dibujar y entrenar. Me disgusto cuando mi hermanita me fastidia y revuelve las cosas de mi habitación. Mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en Anbu y en un gran espía como padre**- se presento el Yamanaka

-**yo soy Narumi Uzumaki, tengo doce años. Lo que más me gusta es comer ramen con Sasu-kun, mis pasatiempos son entrenar y pasear con Sasu-kun, me disgusta mucho la forma de ser de mi hermano Minato. Mi sueño para el futuro es ser una gran kunoichi, ser Anbu y tener una linda familia**- lo último lo dijo sonrojada y mirando disimuladamente a su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha

-**yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, tengo doce años, me gusta comer ramen con Narumi-chan y entrenar. Mis pasatiempos son entrenar, leer y pasear con Narumi-chan. Me disgusta que me comparen con mi padre y que me digan Sasuke, prefiero que me digan Sasu o Asuke. Mi sueño para el futuro es ser un gran shinobi para proteger a mi clan, para ello debo convertirme en Anbu, y me gustaría ser Hokage algún día**- explico serenamente

-**por lo visto tienen claro lo que desean, y los tres quieren ser anbus. Pues les diré que yo soy la capitana de mi equipo Anbu y para eso hay que entrenar duro y dejar atrás las niñerías. Si quieren ser anbus yo los puedo ayudar dándoles el entrenamiento adecuado. Pero antes deben convertirse en genin**- dijo muy confiada la jounin, cuando termino de hablar sus alumnos la miraron algo confundidos

-**pero** **si nosotros ya somos genin... ¿no es así? **– pregunto la rubia a sus compañeros y estos asintieron

-**les diré la verdad, solo 3 equipos de los 16 equipos que se formaron hoy, serán genin en realidad el resto tal vez vuelva a la academia y los otros no volverán...**- les explico serenamente su sensei

-**¡que!**- dijeron sobresaltados los genin's

-**como escucharon, así que mañana quiero verlos en nuestro campo de entrenamiento antes de que amanezca, lleven todas sus armas, y les recomiendo no desayunar o van a vomitar **–los mira maliciosamente- **mañana les haré una prueba y decidiré si sirven o no como ninjas. En esa prueba no habrá familia, ni amigos. Así que estén listos y nos vemos mañana. Pueden irse.**

-**hai**- respondieron los tres jóvenes con una mirada llena de determinación

Continuara...


	2. Fiesta de niños

**Fiesta de niños:**

En la banca de un parque se podía ver a una pelirosa sentada, su mirada estaba perdida en la nada, estaba pensando, suspirando. Desde que lo volvió a ver pensaba en él. Miles de cosas pasaban en su mente y a la vez sentía miles de cosas, felicidad, amor, enojo, duda...

-**Sakura-chan**- la llamo su rubio amigo sacándola bruscamente de sus pensamientos

-**hola Naruto**- lo saludo débilmente

-**te encuentras bien, Sakura-chan**- pregunto preocupado su amigo

-**si, estoy bien**- respondió forzando una sonrisa

-**dime Sakura-chan, ¿tú crees que Kakashi-sensei se enoje por haber invitado a mi Hinata-chan?**- le pregunto preocupado el rubio

-**no lo creo**- respondió- **mira ahí viene**

-**Hinata-chan, por aquí**- la llamo enérgico Naruto

-**hola, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan**- los saludo

-**hola Hinata**- le devolvió el saludo Sakura

-**ahora que Hinata-chan esta aquí, vamonos**- dijo Naruto

-**no podemos Naruto, en la mañana me tope con Sasuke-kun y le dije que lo esperaríamos**- explico Sakura- **recuerda que él llego ayer y no sabe la nueva dirección de Kakashi-sensei**

-**tienes razón, solo espero que el teme no se demore o llegaremos tarde**- dijo impaciente el rubio

-**nunca creí que Sasuke-kun volviera por si mismo**- comento Hinata

-**nosotros tampoco**- dijo nostálgica Sakura

-**pero lo importante es que volvió, no es así**- opino contento naruto

-**miren ahí viene**- dijo Hinata- **y viene con una pequeña**

-**ella es la hija del teme**- dijo sonriente Naruto

-**la hija**- repitió sorprendida Hinata

-**hola**- saludo Sasuke

**-hola Sasuke-kun**- lo saludaron Sakura y Hinata al mismo tiempo

-**al fin llegaste teme, espero que no te hayas perdido**- se burlo Naruto

-**idiota**- murmuro Sasuke-**saluda Kasumi**

-**Hola**- dijo con una sonrisa la pequeña que estaba tomada de la mano de su "padre"- **¿quenes son?**- le pregunto a Sasuke

-**bueno...**- pero fue interrumpido

-**yo soy Naruto Uzumaki**- se presento el rubio- **y algún día seré el Hokage de esta villa**- dijo enérgico- **ella**- apunto a Hinata- **es Hinata hyuga, mi novia**- dijo sonriente- **y ella es Sakura Haruno la mejor ninja medico de la aldea**

-**no exageres Naruto**- le dijo sonriente la pelirosa

-**bien ahora si vamonos**- dijo enérgico Naruto

Antes de empezar a caminar, Kasumi se soltó de la mano de Sasuke, se puso frente a Sakura y estiro sus bracitos hacia ella para que la tomara en brazos. Sakura se sorprendió por la acción de la niña y miro a Sasuke, él asintió y ella la tomo en brazos. Mientras caminaban...

-**Kasumi-chan, te vez muy linda con esas trencitas**- le dijo tiernamente Sakura

-**gracias, me las hizo mi papá**- dijo con su tierna vocecita

-**pero si están perfectas**- comento Hinata, que se había acercado para verlas mejor

-**oye teme, porque mejor no dejas esto de ser ninja y te dedicas a la peluquería**- se burlo descaradamente Naruto- **¡jajaja!**

-**que chistosito dobe**- le dijo Sasuke con una extraña sonrisa, se acerco a Naruto y puso su mano en su hombro y susurro- **Chidori nagashi- **Naruto se estremeció por la descarga eléctrica aunque fue leve

-**te lo mereces**- le dijo divertida Sakura

-**por cierto, ¿quien es la esposa de Kakashi-sensei?**- pregunto Hinata

-**no lo sabemos**- respondió Sakura

Al rato después llegaron a la casa de Kakashi, era una casa de dos pisos, de un tamaño normal, con un hermoso jardín y un patio trasero. Llamaron a la puerta...

-**que quieren**- le dijo de mala gana la mujer que les abrió

-**lo sentimos Anko-san, creíamos que esta era la casa de Kakashi-sensei**- se disculpo Sakura

-**hola chicos que bueno que llegaron**- los saludo el peliplata que estaba detrás de Anko- **pasen**

Ellos entraron y miraron extrañados a Kakashi y a Anko

-**ella es mi esposa**- anuncio Kakashi. Los jóvenes quedaron con la boca abierta, ni siquiera Sasuke ocultaba su asombro

-**te casaste con ella**- dijo de forma despectiva Naruto

-**tienes algún problema, enano**- lo encaro Anko con una venita en la frente

-**no, ninguno**- dijo nervioso

-**eso pensé**- y se cruzo de brazos

-**hola Kasumi-chan**- saludo enérgico el pequeño Hatake

-**hola Yuta-kun**- lo saludo tímidamente- **quiero bajar**- le dijo a Sakura

-**¿eh? Claro**- y la bajo

-**ven vamos**- le dijo Yuta tomándola de la mano. Ambos niños estaban levemente sonrojados y salieron al patio trasero

-**que lindos**- dijeron Sakura y Hinata al mismo tiempo

-**los vez teme, ellos se gustan**- le dijo risueño Naruto a su amigo

-**hmp**- se cruzo de brazos y miro a otra dirección _"nota mental, no dejar que ese chico se acerque a Kasumi"_ pensó Sasuke

-**pónganse cómodos**- los invito el peliplata

Ellos obedecieron y se sentaron en un sillón grande donde cabían los cuatro de izquierda derecha quedaron, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata. En un sillón de dos se sentaron los esposos.

-**así que el Uchiha volvió**- dijo de pronto Anko- **supe que acabaste con orochimaru. ¿Eso es cierto?**

-**hmp**-sonrió de lado- **al parecer las noticias vuelan. Lo mate, pero...**

-**¿pero que?**- inquirió Anko

-**no me extrañaría que Kabuto y él hubieran planeado un plan "B"** –dijo sin importancia

-**Ding-dong**- efecto del timbre

-**yo abro**- dijo Anko

-**hola, hola**- dijo enérgico Maito Gai- **veo que todos ya están aquí**

-**hola Gai, hola Takeshi**- los saludo Kakashi

-**saluda Takeshi**- le pidió a su hijo. El pequeño era una versión mini de él. Los presentes, a excepción de los anfitriones, estaban sorprendidos

-**esto me da miedo**- le susurro Sakura a Sasuke

-**lo se, es una versión mini del raro de Maito Gai**- le devolvió el susurro Sasuke

-**pero quien será la mamá del niño**- les susurro Hinata, que estaba asombrada y espantada

-**no lo se**- respondió Naruto susurrando

-**la esposa de Maito, los abandono. Así que no mencionen nada**- les susurro Kakashi

-**¡que! Y usted de cuando esta escuchando nuestros susurros**- le susurro sorprendida Sakura

-**los conozco a la perfección**- le contesto el peliplata sonriente- **dejen de susurrar**- les pidió en susurro y volvió a su lugar

-**Kakashi-sensei me da miedo**- comento por lo bajo Naruto, los demás asintieron

-**el resto de los mocosos, digo los niños están atrás**- le dijo Anko al recién llegado

-**ok, Takeshi ve a jugar atrás con el resto de los niños**- le dijo enérgico y con una sonrisa típica de Maito Gai

-**hai**- respondió su mini clon llamado Takeshi

-**Ding-dong**- timbre nuevamente

-**hola Kurenai, Asuma, pasen**- los invito amablemente Anko

-**hola**- saludo Kurenai a los presentes, ellos respondieron con un gesto de mano

-**no entiendo Sakura, explícame**- le susurro Sasuke mientras apuntaba disimuladamente a los recién llegados

-**Kurenai-sensei, tuvo un hijo con asuma-sensei. Pero asuma sensei fue asesinado por un akatsuki antes que naciera el niño**- le explico Sakura susurrando

-**ya veo, al parecer han pasado muchas cosas desde que me fui**- reflexiono el azabache en voz baja

-**los niños están jugando atrás Kurenai**- le dijo amablemente Kakashi. Asuma se fue corriendo al patio trasero

-**por cierto Kakashi-sensei, aquí esta mi regalo**- dijo Sakura mientras levantaba una bolsita. Sus amigos repitieron el gesto

-**de verdad me creyeron cuando les dije que trajeran un regalo**- dijo con sorpresa el peliplata, ellos lo miraron sorprendidos y molestos

- **bien quieren sake**- ofreció Anko

-**aun no somos mayores de edad Anko-san, todos tenemos 17**- respondió Hinata

-**hmp, yo si quiero**- dijo Sasuke ignorando lo que dijo Hinata

-**si el teme quiere, yo también-** dijo Naruto mirando desafiante a Sasuke

-**dudo mucho que puedas tomar un solo sorbo**- se burlo Sasuke

-**te demostrare lo contrario teme**- lo desafió Naruto

-**bien, iré por el sake**- anuncio Anko, ignorando a los jóvenes que se miraban desafiantes

-**por cierto chicos, pasado mañana nos iremos de misión los tres**- anuncio Kakashi

-**pero la vieja dijo que seria la próxima semana**- cuestiono Naruto

-**y adonde iremos**- pregunto Sasuke

-**al país de la nieves, seremos guardaespaldas de una princesa**- respondió sonriente Kakashi- **el resto de lo detalles lo sabrán antes de la misión**

-**mmm, si vamos a ser guardaespaldas, dudo mucho que pueda llevar conmigo a Kasumi**- se cuestiono el azabache

-**si me lo permites yo puedo cuidar de ella, Sasuke-kun**- se ofreció Hinata- **no tendré misiones por varias semanas**

-**confía en mi Hinata-chan, Sasuke**- pidió su rubio amigo

-**de acuerdo**- aprobó Sasuke

-**aquí esta el sake**- anuncio alegre Anko, ella traía tres botellas de sake y varios vasos. Kurenai que la había acompañado traía cosas para comer

Mientras con los niños...

_(Nota autora: cuando los niños hablen con adultos ellos hablaran un poco mal, pero cuando hablen entre ellos hablaran bien ya que entre ellos se entienden)_

-**Hola asuma**- saludo el cumpleañero

-**hola yuta, quien es ella**- pregunto al ver a Kasumi

-**es mi nueva amiga, se llama Kasumi Uchiha**- la presento el Hatake

-**es muy linda**- dijeron, Takeshi y Asuma al mismo tiempo. Ese comentario hizo que Kasumi se sonrojara y que Yuta se molestara con sus amigos, aunque él no sabia la razón

**- había escuchado que los Uchiha habian vuelto, pero no me imaginaba que una niña tan fea y tonta fuera una de ellos**- se burlo una niña de cabello castaño y ojos perlados, el resto de las niñas que estaban con ellas se rieron de Kasumi

-**no la molesten**- la defendió el cumpleañero

-**lo dices de pura envidia Yumiko hyuga**- le dijo molesto asuma

-**tú cállate, niño sin padre**- se burlo y le dio un empujón

-**no tienes derecho**- le reclamo Takeshi

-**ve llorar con tú mamá**- lo miro con sorpresa- **es cierto no puedes porque ella te abandono**

-**¡jajaja!**- se reían como bobas unas las niñas que acompañaban a Yumiko

-**¿porque son tan crueles?**- pregunto la Uchiha- **ya se, lo que pasa es que no tienen cerebro**

-**¿Qué dijiste Uchiha?**- le pregunto molesta Yumiko

-**por lo visto eres una sorda descerebrada**- respondió

-**grrr**- espeto con rabia la hyuga y la empujo con fuerza

-**auch**- se quejo al caer al suelo

-**¡¡¡ya basta Yumiko!!! Este es mi cumpleaños y no quiero que molestes a mis amigos**- exigió el dueño de casa

-**pero Yuta-kun, yo no los molesto**- se defendió inocente

-**veo como los molestas, deja de hacerlo**- pidió con autoridad

-**de acuerdo**- se resigno- **nos veremos otra vez Uchiha y no habrá nadie que te defienda**- la amenazo antes de irse a jugar a otro lado con sus amiguitas

-**¿estas bien?**- pregunto el Hatake preocupado

-**si**- respondió mientras miraba con odio a la hyuga- **me las pagaras**- murmuro sombriamente

-**olvidemos a "esa" y juguemos al pillar**- sugirió Asuma. Sus amigos asintieron

Los niños pasaron la tarde jugando, pero en grupos divididos. Los adultos se pasaron la tarde platicando, comiendo y bebiendo sake. Sasuke y Naruto habian competido para saber quien podía beber más sake, el ganador ninguno, ambos habian bebido la misma cantidad, dos botellas cada uno, al final del día estaban bastante mareados. Hinata decidió llevarse a Naruto a su departamento y Sakura decidió llevarse a Sasuke y a Kasumi al de ellos. En el departamento de Sasuke...

-**¿doonde estoy???**- pregunto borracho Sasuke

-**estas en tú departamento Sasuke**- le explico serena Sakura

-**¿Papi ta ben?**- pregunto preocupada Kasumi

-**no te preocupes Kasumi-chan, el estará bien**- le sonrió a la pequeña- **mañana estará mejor**

-**¿sheguda?**- pregunto dudosa

-**si Kasumi-chan, no te preocupes**- le dijo con una sonrisa, ella asintió dudosa- **dime Kasumi-chan, ¿cual es la habitación de Sasuke?**

-**esa**- apunto Kasumi

-**de acuerdo**- dijo Sakura y dejo recostado en la cama Sasuke. Salio de la habitación- **y ¿cual es la tuya?**

-**esa**- apunto la puerta de al lado- **teno seño**- dijo en un bostezo

-**de acuerdo, que te parece si te doy un baño y después te acuesto**- le propuso la pelirosa. La pequeña asintió

Sakura baño a la pequeña, le coloco el pijama y la acostó en su cama. La niña le pidió que le leyera un cuento, ella lo hizo, al terminar la primera página la niña se durmió. Sakura sonrió al verla dormida tan placidamente, se dirigió a la habitación de Sasuke para taparlo

-**Sakura**- llamo Sasuke a verla- **¿que hago aquí?**- pregunto confundido

-**te traje desde la casa de Kakashi sensei**- le explico, aunque sabia que no recordaría nada a la mañana siguiente y tendría que explicarle todo nuevamente

-**estas muy linda Sakura**- le dijo con una sonrisa

-**tú estas borracho Sasuke, no sabes lo que dices**- ella se ruborizo

-**si se lo que digo**- se defendió**- desde que te vi en la oficina de la Hokage, lo note, estas preciosa. Sabes Sakura, te diré porque no te lleve conmigo aquella noche**- dijo acercándose a ella tambaleándose- **no te lleve conmigo porque no quería que te pasara nada**- la abrazo

-**que dices Sasuke**-se sorprendió y lo empujo hasta su cama

-**Sakura, yo... yo te amo**- concluyo- **siempre te he amado, pero era muy peligroso llevarte conmigo, temía que te pasara algo**- decía entre lagrimas. Sakura solo miraba al piso triste. De improvisto Sasuke la beso apasionadamente....

Continuara...


	3. Hacia el país de la nieve

**Hacia él país de la nieve**

Ya habian pasado varios días desde que el equipo 7 había partido a la misión. Sasuke y Sakura actuaban extraño, estaban más distantes de lo normal y cuando se topaba sus miradas se sonrojaban. Esa actitud de ellos no paso desapercibida por el rubio hiperactivo del equipo...

-**¿y a ustedes dos, que les pasa?**- inquirió el rubio mirando sospechosamente a sus amigos y asiendo que ellos detuvieran la marcha

-**nada**- respondieron al mismo tiempo y sonrojados

-**a mi no engañan**-les dijo y los siguió mirando sospechosamente

-**déjate de boberías Naruto**- le dijo Sasuke seriamente y apartándolo del camino

-**será mejor que sigamos Naruto**- le sugirió con una sonrisa la pelirosa para pasar junto al rubio

-**aquí pasa algo raro**- se dijo a si mismo- **descubriré que se traen eso dos**- y siguió caminando

Al poco tiempo de la caminata Kakashi se detuvo y les hizo una señal para que ellos también se detuvieran

-**antes de continuar debemos hablar**- dijo el peliplata- **pero aquí no, hablaremos ahí**- dijo sonriente mientras apuntaba un maravilloso hotel que estaba en medio del bosque

Sakura y Naruto miraban con los ojos brillosos el hotel, era de lujo. Hace cuatro días que habian partido de la aldea y solo acampaban en el bosque y comían peces o frutas. Se bañaban el los lagos o riachuelos que se topaban, lo que era algo incomodo.

-**¡¡¡genial!!!**-dijeron Sakura y Naruto al unísono, cuando ambos iban a correr hacia el hotel como niños pequeños...

-**cada uno paga lo suyo**- dijo el peliplata rompiéndoles toda ilusión

-**que cruel** - expresaron los dos con lagrimas como ríos

-**no se preocupen solo estaremos dos días**- dijo sonriente el peliplata

-**¡¡¡eso no nos ayuda!!!**- le gritaron enfadados a su sensei

-**no sean gritones**- dijo con cansancio el moreno- **de seguro no debe ser mucho dinero el que hay que pagar**

-**claro como tú tienes dinero de sobra**- le dijo Naruto mirándolo acusadoramente

-**hmp, dobe**- fue lo único que dijo su compañero

Llegaron hasta las puertas del hotel donde los recibió una hermosa recepcionista, Kakashi pidió una "habitación especial". Una vez que recibió la llave, le hizo una señal a sus acompañantes para que lo siguieran. Llegaron hasta el último piso y abrió la puerta...

-**aquí es**- dijo el peliplata.

Naruto y Sakura apartaron a su sensei y entraron corriendo a la habitación, después de explorarla quedaron sorprendidos. Era una súper habitación, dentro tenia cuatro habitaciones individuales, todas con baños personales; tenia una sala de estar muy lujosa con amplios sillones; además había un bar personal y un comedor.

-**guau**- dijeron impresionados Sakura y Naruto

-**hmp, yo pido e**sta- dijo de pronto Sasuke parado frente a una de las habitaciones

-**pero esa es la habitación más grande**- reclamo Naruto

-**lo se, por eso la pedí**- dijo el moreno con un tono frió

-**eso es injusto**- reclamo nuevamente Naruto como un niño pequeño- **yo la quería**

-**pero yo la pedí primero**- le recordó el moreno con el seño fruncido

-**pero yo la vi primero**- le dijo Naruto también con el seño fruncido

-**grrr, dobe**-

-**grrr, teme**-

-**dobe**-

-**teme, teme, teme...**-

-**dobe, dobe, dobe, súper dobe...**-

-**al parecer no han cambiado mucho**- se dijo rodeado de un aura negra el pobre Kakashi que debía soportar sus peleas nuevamente

-**permiso**- dijo Sakura al pasar entre los dos amigo y entrar en la habitaron tan deseada. Cerro la puerta con pestillo y grito desde adentro- **¡ahora es mía!**

-**¡¿que?! Sakura-chan eso es injusto**- decía Naruto golpeando la puerta

-**quien la agarra primero se la queda**- se burlo desde adentro la pelirosa

-**abre la puerta Sakura-chan**- grito el rubio desesperado por entrar

-**no**- dijo desde adentro- **¡jajaja!**

-**Sakura-chan**- lloriqueó el rubio

-**no seas llorón dobe**- le dijo desanimado y con el seño fruncido a causa de que le quitaron la habitación

-**bueno, con tal de que no te la hayas quedado tú**- dijo con un tono más normal

-**dobe**- y se dirigió a otra habitación que era la segunda más grande

Después de la mini discusión cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar por unas cuantas horas o al menos eso se suponía...

Kakashi estaba tumbado en la cama. Estaba leyendo su educativo libro...

-**al fin solos**- le decía de forma pervertida a su "educativo" libro- **desde que me case con Anko no te había podido leer mi querido libro**- le hablaba a su libro como si fuera su bebe- **pero ahora ella no esta y te puedo leer tranquilamente... jijiji**

Naruto por otra parte estaba durmiendo en la cama, se retorcía y se retorcía a causa de su sueño...

*sueño de Naruto*

_Naruto estaba frente a unos encapuchados, las capuchas eran negras con nubes rojas, eran los akatsuki_

_-__**ríndete Uzumaki Naruto**__- decía un akatsuki_

_-__**¡jamás!**__- respondía el rubio con determinación_

_-__**entréganos al kyubi y no saldrás lastimado**__- decía otro_

_-__**¡ja! ¡¡¡Hasta creen que se los entregare, ni que fuera tonto!!!**__- grito_

_-__**....**__- no respondieron_

_-__**¡no soy tonto!**__- seguro el rubio_

_-__**como se**__a- dijo resignado el primer akatsuki- __**si no nos entregas al kyubi la mataremos**__- de la nada aparece Hinata atada_

_-__**entréganos al kyubi o la matamos**__-dijo el otro akatsuki_

_-__**¡noooooo!**__**¡Déjenla!**__- grito desesperado_

_-__**muajajajaja**__- se reían los akatsuki_

_De la nada aparece Sasuke vestido de hada con un tazón de ramen _

_-__**toma dobe**__- le dice desganado el azabache_

_-__**Sasuke**__- le dice con los ojos brillosos- __**te vez muy lindo así, jijiji**_

_-__**¡cállate dobe!**__- le dice sonrojado y le da un golpe- __**solo comete el ramen**_

_-__**¿y para que?**__-_

_-__**y yo que se, solo hazlo**__- le dice molesto_

_-__**bueno**__- toma el tazón de ramen y Sasuke desaparece. Se lo come y siente un gran poder recorrer su cuerpo- __**¡ja! Ahora verán**__-____les dice a los akatsuki_

_-__**o no, ha comido ramen, su principal fuente de poder**__- dice asustado un akatsuki_

_-__**vamonos de aquí**__- sugiere su compañero akatsuki asustado_

_-__**si**__- y salen corriendo dejando una nube de polvo detrás de ellos_

_-__**Naruto eres mi héroe**__- le dice Hinata a Naruto con los ojos brillantes_

_Naruto solo la abraza y sonríe con un resplandor en su sonrisa_

*fin del sueño de Naruto*

En la habitación más grande se encontraba una pelirosa, Sakura, recostada en la cama mirando el techo. Su mirada parecía perdida y lo estaba.

Recordaba aquella noche donde Sasuke la dejo en la banca, cuando se iba tras orochimaru. Ese recuerdo fue reemplazado por otro más reciente...

*recuerdo de Sakura*

_Después de la fiesta de Yuta, el hijo de Kakashi, Sakura llevo a Sasuke y a Kasumi al departamento de ellos, ya que Sasuke estaba ebrio y no podía moverse bien._

_Una vez que Sakura acostó a la pequeña Kasumi, se dirigió a la habitación de Sasuke para ver como seguía. Una vez que entro él la observo y dijo..._

_-__**Sakura**__- la llamo al verla- __**que hago aquí**__- pregunto confundido_

_-__**te traje desde la casa de Kakashi sensei**__- le explico, aunque sabia que no recordaría nada a la mañana siguiente y tendría que explicarle todo nuevamente_

_-__**estas muy linda Sakura**__- le dijo con una sonrisa _

_-__**tú estas borracho Sasuke, no sabes lo que dices**__- se ruborizo_

_-__**si se lo que digo**__- se defendió__**- desde que te vi en la oficina de la Hokage, lo note, estas preciosa. Sabes Sakura, te diré porque no te lleve conmigo aquella noche**__- dijo acercándose a ella tambaleándose- __**no te lleve conmigo porque no quería que te pasara nada**__- la abrazo_

_-__**que dices Sasuke**__-se sorprendió y lo empujo hasta su cama_

_-__**Sakura, yo... yo te amo**__- concluyo- __**siempre te he amado, pero era muy peligroso llevarte conmigo, temía que te pasara algo**__- decía entre lagrimas. Sakura solo miraba al piso triste. De improvisto Sasuke la beso apasionadamente. Al sentir ese calido beso que siempre deseo, lo correspondió. Estuvieron besándose y tocándose por varios minutos sobre la cama del azabache, hasta que alguien interrumpió._

_-__**¡ah!**__- era el grito desesperado de Kasumi que gritaba desde su habitación_

_-__**Kasumi**__- dijeron los dos amantes al momento que se levantaban rápidamente de donde estaban. Sakura llego primero seguida por Sasuke que tardo a causa de que aún su cuerpo no se movía muy bien por el exceso de sake._

_-__**Kasumi, Kasumi**__- la llamaba la pelirosa preocupada ya que la pequeña a pesar de estar dormida lloraba amargamente, se retorcía, parecía desesperada._

_-__**solo tiene una pesadilla**__- comento Sasuke más relajado_

_-__**pero**__**Sasuke parece que esta sufriendo**__- dijo con preocupación_

_-__**hmp, lo se**__- Sasuke la movió de un lado para otro sin mucha sutileza- __**¡Kasumi despierta!**__- ordeno, como buena niña y obediente ante el mandato de su padre despertó de un salto, asustada y sudando frió_

_-__**tengo miedo**__- dijo con la mirada perdida_

_-__**tranquila pequeña**__- le dijo Sakura tiernamente- __**todo estará bien, no dejaremos que nada te pase**_

_La pequeña la miro y sonrió-__**gracias mami**__- dijo con su vocecita inocente_

_-__**sígueme el juego**__- le susurro Sasuke a Sakura, ya que aprovecharía las inocentes palabras de su "hija" a su favor- __**que te parece si duerme con nosotros**__- le propuso a la pequeña_

_-__**nosotros**__- repitió sonrojada Sakura_

_-__**¿de vedad pelo domir con papi y mami?**__- pregunto sorprendida y alegre_

_Sasuke le dio un codazo leve a Sakura para que respondiera_

_-__**claro pequeña**__- le dijo sonriente_

_-__**¡shii!**__- dijo ella_

_-__**toma**__- Sasuke le entrego un peluche de gato- __**llevaté a lupy contigo y esperanos en mi habitación**_

_-__**shi**__- respondió emocionada y tomo al gatito peluche y se fue a la otra habitación_

_Una vez que la pequeña se fue, Sakura miro regañadoramente a Sasuke_

_-__**¿porque le dijiste eso?**__- le pregunto ligeramente molesta_

_-__**tú la oíste, te llamo "mami"**__- le respondió- __**para que romperle la ilusión**_

_-__**¿que pretendes?**__- le pregunto con suspicacia_

_-__**Sakura, quiero que tú y yo...**_

_*_fin del recuerdo de Sakura*

-_"esa noche dormí con ellos, Kasumi al medio claro. Me sentí tan bien, pero a pesar de ello a la mañana siguiente me fue antes de que despertaran y los evite. No he vuelto a hablar con Sasuke, cada vez que lo veo me sonrojo, me corta el aliento y todo por las palabras que me dijo: Sakura, quiero que tú y yo seamos una familia. Quiero tener una familia junto a ti. Yo no respondí nada solo llore y lo abrase"_- reflexionaba

-**toc-toc**- alguien llamaba a su puerta

Sakura abrió y ahí estaba él, Sasuke

-**Sakura**-la menciono- **necesitamos hablar**

-**pasa**- le respondió la pelirosa sonrojada

Continuara...


	4. Descanzo antes de la llegada

**Descanso antes de la llegada**

-**toc-toc**- alguien llamaba a su puerta

Sakura abrió y ahí estaba él, Sasuke

-**Sakura**-la menciono- **necesitamos hablar**

-**pasa**- le respondió la pelirosa sonrojada

Una ves que Sasuke entro se sentó al borde de la cama, Sakura solo miraba el piso apenada...

-**Sasuke... yo...**

-**Sakura**- la llamo el moreno con tranquilidad- **ven, siéntate junto a mi**- le pidió cortésmente

Ella obedeció y se sentó al borde de la cama quedando frente a su amado, su mirada seguía baja. No sabía la razón por la cual no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Por otro lado Sasuke miraba fijamente a la pelirosa intentando comprender la reacción de ella. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio hasta que Sasuke decidió romperlo...

-**Sakura, ¿Por qué te fuiste ese día?**- pregunto el moreno para comenzar la conversación

-**no lo se**- respondió y suspiro pesadamente- **creeme que me agrado mucho estar contigo y con Kasumi-chan, me sentí realmente feliz. Pero...**

-¿**pero que?**

-**tú me dejaste...**

-**eso fue hace años Sakura y ahora he vuelto para quedarme y formar una familia contigo**- le dijo tomadole las manos

-**Sasuke, tengo miedo**- le dijo en un hilo de voz- **no se la razón, pero tengo miedo**-Sasuke la miro confundido, ella aún tenia la mirada baja

-**Sakura, mírame a los ojos y dime que no quieres estar conmigo, y yo...**-fue interrumpido

-**no me comprendes Sasuke**- dijo Sakura mirándolo a los ojos, unas lágrimas se veían en esos orbes jade- **tengo miedo de que si decido estar contigo, tú... tú me vuelvas a dejar**- lo ultimo lo dijo sollozando

-**Sakura**-dijo el azabache con comprensión, la aprisionó contra su pecho en un tierno abrazo- **debes estar tranquila, yo te amo Sakura **

-**¿Cómo se que es verdad?**- pregunto llorando en el hombro del pelinegro- **¿Cómo se que no me engañas?**

Él la separo un poco, tomo la barbilla de ella y la beso tiernamente. Al principio ella se negaba, pero poco a poco fue cediendo y tranquilizándose con ese dulce beso lleno de amor, solo se detuvieron cuando el aire se les termino

-**Sakura, tú quieres**-se sonrojo mucho- **¿quieres ser mi novia?**- pregunto finalmente, muy nervioso y tan rojo como un tomate

-**Sasuke...**- bacilo la pelirosa sonrojada, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo el moreno y como estaba él, todo rojo y nervioso nunca lo vio así, se limpio las lagrimas y sonrió- **si Sasuke **

-**hmp, ¿si que?**- pregunto fingiendo no saber y levantando una ceja

-**yo quiero ser tu novia**- dijo mientras lo abrazaba con ternura- **¿y que pasara con Kasumi-chan? **

-**bueno**- separándola un poco- **ella cree que tú eres su madre, así que no hay problema**

-**no sabes lo feliz que me haces**- le dijo sonrojada y abrazándolo nuevamente

-**yo también estoy feliz**- dijo acostándose en la cama y llevándose a la pelirosa con él

Ambos permanecieron sobre la cama de la pelirosa abrazados, embriagándose del olor del otro, amándose en silencio. Poco a poco a causa del calor tan fraternal que sentían se durmieron abrazaditos

Pasaron unos 30 minutos y el descansó de Sasuke fue interrumpido, alguien tocaba la puerta principal de la súper habitación. Se levanto con pesar del lado de su pelirosa, la miro unos instantes y se dirigió a la puerta principal...

-**¿Qué sucede?**- dijo de manera fría una vez que abrió la puerta

-**hola**- lo saludo una mucama- **he venido a traerles las yukatas del hotel y avisarle que en media hora les traeremos la cena**

-**...**- no dijo nada solo la miro fríamente-**algo más**

-**eh, no**- le paso las yukatas-**adiós**

Después que la mucama se fue Sasuke cerro la puerta miro las yukatas habian de distintos colores, rosa, naranja, gris y azul.

-**me quedare con la azul**- se dijo a si mismo

-**guau, ¿y eso para que son teme?**- pregunto su rubio amigo que recién había salido de su habitación

-**hmp**- sonrió de lado- **son vestidos**- le dijo sarcásticamente

-**de verdad**- pregunto asombrado- **pero parecen yukatas**

-**idiota, claro que son yukatas**- da un suspiro- **la mía es la azul**- anuncio- **supongo que vas a elegir la rosada**- le dice burlonamente y le lanza la yukata rosa

-**¡que!**- dice exaltado- **eres un teme **

-**y tu un usuratonkashi**-

-**grrr**- gruñen los dos mirándose fijamente con rayitos

-**¿Por qué tanto alboroto?**- pregunta Kakashi

-**¡él empezó!**- Naruto apunto a Sasuke con el dedo índice

-**hmp**- musito Sasuke, desviando la mirada- **trajeron estas yukatas, la mía es la azul y la rosada es de Naruto**

-**¡teme!**- grito el rubio

-**¿porque están gritando?**- dice Sakura que aparecía por la puerta

-**Sakura-chan, el teme me esta molestando**- dijo con un puchero el rubio

-**llorón**- le dijo Sasuke, Naruto lo mira con el ceño fruncido

-**suficiente, dejen de pelear**- les ordeno Kakashi- **yo quiero la yukata gris**- dice risueño cambiando su semblante

-**¿yukatas?**- pregunta la pelirosa, entonces ve una rosada- **yo quiero la rosa**- dijo emocionada

-**esa es la de Naruto, Sakura**- dijo divertido el Uchiha

-**¡Sasuke!**- grito enfadado el rubio

-**Sasuke, deja de molestar a Naruto**- lo regaño Kakashi, ya que no quería escuchar más gritos

-**hmp**- musito el azabache- **como sea**- dijo desganado- **toma dobe**- le tiro la yukata naranja

-**dame la de color rosa**- le pidió Sakura, él se la entrego

-**también dijeron que en media hora traerían la cena**- anuncio Sasuke

-**de acuerdo, será mejor que nos cambiemos**- sugirió Kakashi- **después de la cena hablaremos de la misión y después pueden hacer lo que quieran hasta el día que nos vallamos de aquí**

-**hai**- dijeron los tres amigos, para luego ir cada cual a cambiarse

Tal y como le había dicho a Sasuke, después de media hora distintas mucamas llevaron la cena a la habitación de ellos. Los ninjas cenaron como reyes, había una gran variedad de alimentos, incluyendo ramen. Después de cenar las mucamas retiraron todos los platos de la mesa. Una vez que ellas se fueron Kakashi extendió un mapa sobre la mesa para comenzar a hablar sobre la misión.

-**bien estamos aquí**- apunto un lugar en el mapa- **pasado mañana debemos llegar al puerto del oriente, ahí encontraremos el enlace que nos llevara al país de la nieve**

-**y ¿Quién es ese enlace?**- pregunto Sakura

-**pues... la verdad... no tengo idea**- respondió Kakashi sonriendo, sus compañeros se cayeron al estilo anime

-**¡como es que no lo sabe!**- le gritaron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Sakura exaltados

-**jejeje, olvide preguntarle a Tsunade-sama, jejeje**-

-**hmp, todo esto es una perdida de tiempo**- comento desinteresado el azabache

-**ejemp, después que encontremos al enlace**- continuo hablando Kakashi, sus compañeros lo miraban con una gotita en la sien- **viajaremos en barco hasta el país de la nieve, iremos al castillo de la reina de las nieves**

-**reina de las nieves**- repitió Naruto confundido

-**recuerdo que debemos traer a la princesa de la nieve**- le recordó Sakura

-**así es Sakura, pero no es cualquier princesa de las nieves**- dijo Kakashi sombriamente- **es la primogénita de la legendaria reina de las nieves, se dice que reina de las nieves es muy poderosa y hermosa. Además las mujeres de las nieves viven en un lugar oculto que solo ellas saben, congelan a los hombres hermosos por el resto de la eternidad....**

-**noooooo**- grito Naruto aterrado interrumpiendo el tétrico relato de Kakashi

-**¡Naruto!**- grito Sakura- **deja de gritar**

-**noooooo, esas mujeres me van a congelar por el resto de la eternidad**- dijo lloriqueando el rubio

-**¿pero que demonios dices dobe?**- pregunto extrañado Sasuke

-**Kakashi-sensei dijo que congelaban a los hombres hermosos por el resto de la eternidad, y yo quiero ser Hokage**- lloriqueo Naruto

-**hmp, llorón**- dijo Sasuke- **además dudo mucho que te quieran congelar, de seguro cuando te vean te mataran al instante**- dijo sombriamente para asustar más al rubio**- he escuchado que esas mujeres son asesinas despiadadas**

-**¡no quiero morir!**- gritaba desesperado Naruto, mientras Sasuke lo miraba divertido

-**me van a dejar continuar con la explicación**- dijo Kakashi pausadamente y notoriamente molesto

-**hmp**- musito Sasuke- **¿y a donde debemos llevar a la princesa?**

-**ella se va a quedar en una aldea cerca de Konoha**-

-**¿eso es todo?**- pregunto Sakura

-**si**- dijo el peliplata- **ahora pueden ir a donde quieran, pasado mañana partiremos** **a primera hora**

-**¡¡¡siii!!! A descansar**- gritaron emocionados Sakura y Naruto

***************************************************************************************

-**¡al fin!**- dijo sonoramente cierta pelirosa relajadamente mientras se introducía en las exquisitas aguas termales. Al tener contacto con el agua, sintió como cada músculo de su cuerpo se relajaba- **esto es maravilloso**- exclamo relajada mientras observaba la hermosa luna llena que bañaba su hermoso y bien formado cuerpo con su luz blanquecina.

La pelirosa estaba tan relajada que bajo su guardia y no se percataba que era observada de cerca, su vigilante nocturno que acechaba en las sombras a la pelirosa sonrió de lado, le gustaba lo que veía y quería aproximarse a ella.

-**¡hmp!**- musito por lo bajo aquel vigilante, se deshizo de sus ropas y coloco una toalla alrededor de su intimidad, suave y lentamente se introdujo a las relajantes aguas. Poco a poco se fue acercando a la pelirosa, ella aún no notaba su presencia, una vez que estuvo lo bastante cerca se puso detrás de ella, la aferro a su cuerpo posesivamente le tapo la boca y le susurro al oído- **no deberías bajar tanto tu guardia**- ella se sobresalto todo había ocurrido muy rápido, intento liberarse pero fue en vano- **hmp**

Ese "hmp" ella lo reconocería en cualquier parte- **¿Sasuke?**- pregunto aún con la mano de su captor sobre su boca

-**deberías ser más cuidadosa**- la regaño dulcemente el azabache soltando un poco su agarre, poco a poco comenzó a besar el cuello de su amada, ella suspiraba gracias al placer que le producía su Sasuke

-**Sasuke... ¿Qué haces aquí?**- pregunto inocentemente sin voltearse a verlo

-**¡que! Acaso no puedo disfrutar de un baño termal con mi novia**- respondió abrazándola por detrás

-**claro que puedes**- respondió sonrojada- **pero, estas aguas termales no son mixtas, estas son las de mujeres**

-**lo se, pero dudo mucho que alguna mujer del hotel venga bañarse a media noche**-

-**Sasuke**- lo menciono dulcemente y se voltio para verlo

-**¿Qué?-**

-**nada**- se apego a él sonrojada y lo beso dulcemente en los labios, él correspondió de inmediato el dulce beso y aprovecho de apegarla más a él

-**es una linda noche... no crees**- menciono sasuke una vez que se separaron

-**si lo es**- ella se fijo que Sasuke miraba con nostalgia el firmamento- **¿te encuentras bien?**

-**¡ah!**- exclamo sorprendido el aludido

-**es que... tu mirada... al mirar el cielo... se veía nostálgica**- explico nerviosamente

-**solo... solo recordé algo de mi niñez**- respondió bajando la mirada notoriamente triste

-**perdón no quise...**

-**recordé**- la interrumpió aún con su mirada baja- **recordé cuando con mi hermano nos escapábamos de casa por las noches para ver el firmamento, la ultima vez que lo hicimos fue la noche antes del desastre del clan**- dijo finalmente con voz apagada y una débil lagrima salio de sus ojos

-**Sasuke**- lo llamo dulcemente y poso la mano sobre su rostro para que la mirara a los ojos- **deja el pasado en el pasado, vive el presente junto a mi, creemos nuestro propios recuerdos agradables... si**

-**...**- no dijo nada solo la miro y sonrió débilmente

-**tengo una idea**- dijo de pronto la pelirosa para levantarle el animo a su novio- **hay un pueblo cerca del hotel... que te parece si mañana vamos a ese lugar y pasamos todo el día ahí**

-**me estas pidiendo una cita**- dijo el azabache con más humor

-**puede ser**- dijo haciéndose la interesante- **¿quieres que sea una cita?**

-**hmp**- musito más animado- **de acuerdo**

Sakura lo beso de improvisto- **regresemos a la habitación, te parece**

-**pero yo quería estar más tiempo contigo**- se quejo como un niñito malcriado inflando los cachetes- **no quiero**- se cruzo de brazos

-**no te comportes como un niñito malcriado sasukito**- lo regaño divertida- **vente salgamos de aquí antes que quedemos como pasas**

-**de acuerdo**- acepto mirando hacia otro lado y siendo jalado por su amada

De cierta forma a Sakura le agradaba esa faceta de niño mimado de Sasuke aunque nunca la había visto, siempre estaba serio e inexpresivo o peleando con Naruto. Después de salir de las aguas termales cada uno se puso su respectiva yukata, lo hicieron por separado claro. Llegaron a la habitación, todo estaba oscuro, de pronto la luz se encendió de golpe

-**¿Dónde andaban?**- pregunto el rubio de ojos azules simulando estar molesto

-**na...naruto**- articulo la pelirosa- **nos... Nosotros**

-**hmp**- musito el azabache volviendo su semblante al de siempre, inexpresivo- **no tenemos porque darte explicaciones a ti, dobe**

-**como me llamaste teme**- grito el rubio con la mano hecha puño y mostrándosela en forma de amenaza

-¿**estas sordo o eres retrasado?**- pregunto sasuke para fastidiarlo, como le encantaba hacerlo- **te dije do-be**

-**¿Dónde andaban?**- pregunto de pronto Kakashi mirándolos desde un sillón- **ya se**- sonrió picaramente- **no me digan que andaban dándose un baño nocturno los dos solitos**

Sasuke y Sakura se sonrojaron de sobremanera al ser descubiertos, no pudieron articular ni una sola palabra

-**entones es cierto**- siguió diciendo picaramente- **o estuvieron haciendo algo mas**- indago el peliplata de forma pervertida

Los jóvenes no sabían que decir a pesar de que intentaban ocultar su sonrojo les era imposible ya que parecían tomates bien maduros

Kakashi sonrió- **solo bromeaba**- les dijo divertido

-**jejeje**- sonrió Sakura nerviosa- **ya lo sabia**

-**yo creo que ocultan algo**- les dijo Naruto mirándolos de forma sospechosa- **ustedes están raros**

-**a que te refieres Naruto**- pregunto nerviosa la pelirosa ya que con Sasuke habian decidido mantener su relación en secreto por un tiempo

-**hmp, no seas dobe**- dijo el pelinegro simulando serenidad porque igual estaba nervioso

-**yo también creo que ocultan algo**- apoyo el peliplata al rubio

Entre los dos, Kakashi y Naruto, miraban a la pareja sospechosamente, el silencio se apodero de la habitación. Sakura y Sasuke eran observados y eso los ponía de cierta forma, nerviosos e incómodos...

-**de acuerdo**- dijo la pelirosa al no poder resistir más la presión de las miradas- **si hay algo**

-**...**- Sasuke no dijo nada solo la miro presentía lo que diría, medito un momento _"mejor lo digo yo"_ pensó

-**nosotros...**

-**nosotros somos novios**- dijo seriamente sasuke interrumpiendo a su amada

-**¡que!**- grito Naruto sorprendido mirando al cielo y agarrándose del cabello con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos

-**los felicito**- les dijo Kakashi abrazándolos- **no saben cuanto espere por este momento**- les dijo con una lagrima de felicidad en su único ojo visible- **crecen tan rápido**

-**gracias Kakashi-sensei**- le dijo la pelirosa no muy segura de sus palabras

-**hmp**- musito Sasuke, no podía negar que se sentía más tranquilo ahora que se sabia la verdad

-**solo espero que sepan controlar sus hormonas**- les dijo Kakashi con un tono más pícaro- **salimos cuatro de la aldea no quiero que volvamos cinco o más**

-**Kakashi-sensei**- le grito Sakura en forma de regaño muy sonrojada por lo que dijo

-**será mejor que vallamos a dormir, recuerda que mañana iremos al pueblo**- le dijo Sasuke a Sakura levemente sonrojado por el comentario de su antiguo sensei

-**hai**- respondió la pelirosa, le dio un besito en los labios de buenas noches y se fue a su habitación

-**Sasuke espero que no estés jugando con ella**- le dijo en un tono serio Kakashi

-**no te preocupes, no juego con ella**- le respondió

-**eso espero**-

-**por cierto que haremos con él**- dijo Sasuke apuntando al rubio que se había quedado como congelado mirando al cielo con cara de sorpresa

-**estará bien**- le dijo el peliplata y se fue a su habitación

***************************************************************************************

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke y Sakura se levantaron temprano ya que pasarían juntos todo el día en el pueblo...

Continuara...


End file.
